duncton_woodfandomcom-20200215-history
Caldey
Caldey, the spiritual leader of the Community of Rose. History Caldey was born into a group of nomadic moles whose territory was in the hills to the south of the Midland Wen. Though robust as a pup, she fell ill and eventually was abandoned to the care of the Redditch Stone. As she neared death, she prayed to the Stone, promising that if it would cure her she would dedicate herself to healing others, and to giving a home to those who had been abandoned, until they could fend for themselves once again. That night a mole came to her, who laid her paws on Caldey throughout the night, and in the morning, Caldey's illness had been cured. Wondering who the mole was, she asked, but the mole merely said, "Thank Rose of Duncton Wood, and thereby thank the Stone." After that, Caldey dedicated her life to helping those that needed aid. She was convinced that it was in fact Rose the Healer herself, who helped her that night. And so, Caldey travelled, seeking out other healer moles, to learn all she could on the art of healing. In time she became a well-known and recognised healer, and thus she returned to the Redditch Stone where it all began. However as time had gone and passed, she again became ill, just as ill as she had been as a youngster. Again, she made another visit to the Redditch Stone, where she began to recover, but slowly. The same mole, "Rose", told her she needed to depart, and before she could leave, Caldey asked why she had been ill. But Rose simply told her to 'leave things to take their course, for it wasn't her that healed others, but the Stone's grace'. Eventually, a mole named Meddick was sent to her (probably by Rose), to aid in her healing knowledge. He came to beg Caldey to go north with him to the southern edge of the Midland Wen, where his two surviving kin lived a frugal life, and both were ill. Caldey didn't hesitate to help them, and thus the pair travelled together, to where Hibbott would meet them so many years later. Duncton Stone Part Two: Strivings What they had started back then, is now known as the Community of Rose. The group was celibate, and the males and females called themselves brothers and sisters. Many, adopted names of healing herbs as a token of their changed lives for many were ill when they had come to Caldey. Soon Hibbott arrived on the scene years later, and in curiousity asked him about Privet, and asked him that Privet would commend her the day Caldey would meet her. Hibbott asked the same thing of Caldey, should she meet her first, and she kindly agreed. Afterward, she wished Hibbott well on his way as he left. The moment Hibbott left, she fell into a restless contemplation, perhaps she was lovesick? For two days she refused to see anymole and then, suddenly she asked if Meddick could visit her. This was impossible of course as Meddick was ill, and so instead, Caldey visited him. When she had, two silent sisters were attending him, and Meddick waved them away. Since he had taken a vow of Silence, he objected to conversation. But as Caldey's helper, he began to speak, firstly of Privet, explaining that she was in fact there, with the Community. Caldey admitted it must have been Privet, as she was the new one serving Meddick, and in fact, one of the two sisters that were in charge of helping him. Appearance She is a large, robust-- Duncton Stone, pg. 196, ungainly mole, with masculine paws-- Duncton Stone, pg. 197. Personality * Brusque * Dictatorial * Gentle * Kind-- Duncton Stone, pg. 197 Quotes (wip) References and Citations Category:Females Category:Moles of the Stone Category:Characters from Duncton Stone Category:Unquoted Category:Members of the Community of Rose Category:Leaders